1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cleaning equipment in which cleaning liquid is taken from a container, for example a bucket, and returned thereto after it has been used for dirt removal. It is of particular, but by no means exclusive, application to a cleaning bucket for use with a cleaning element or device, such as a floor mop, cleaning cloth or chamois leather which is repeatedly wrung out into the bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem with the known cleaning equipment as aforesaid is that dirt deposited out from the cleaning liquid collects at the bottom of the container and that disturbance of the liquid, as when rinsing out a mop for example, washes the collected dirt back into the main body of liquid. In addition, a cleaning element such as a mop can pick up the collected dirt directly. Because of this the container is often emptied and cleaned out before the cleaning constituents of the liquid are actually exhausted.
In order to extend the life of a cleaning liquid, additives have been proposed which have the action of breaking the bond between the cleaning agent and the dirt, so that the dirt or "soil" as it is sometimes referred to in the cleaning industry is deposited out and falls to the bottom of the container. Whilst this theoretically keeps the liquid cleaner and extends the useful life thereof, the extra dirt deposited out increases the foregoing problem so that use of such additive is to some extent self defeating.